Haunted Couture
by Nilaysia
Summary: Nearly one year after recovering the Lucifractor, Erica, Sarah, Rory, Benny, and Ethan face a challenge they've never face before. This time, Whitechapel's sake lies in the hands of sticking to the latest fashion trend or stepping out of the trend.


A/N: This is my first time doing a story based off My Babysitter's A Vampire (My favorite Disney show by the way) and hopefully it won't be my last.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places mentioned from the series, My Babysitter's A Vampire. I own the plot and my OC's (Nila and Sam). My Babysitter's a Vampire is respectfully owned by Disney.

* * *

Ethan's POV

I've lived in Whitechapel all my life. I went from your average geek to the geek that, along with his best friends, keeps the evil forces in Whitechapel at bay. While doing this, I also managed to balance school and everyday life, but I think the worse part about my life is going to Whitechapel High School. Honestly, I believe that school is the root to almost all of Whitechapel's supernatural problems.

* * *

Normal POV

Ethan Morgan slowly got out his car and took a deep breath, breathing in the crisp spring air. He closed the car door, throwing his bag over his shoulder, making his way into the crowded hallways of Whitechapel High. As he opened his locker, he was met by a familiar voice.

"Sup Ethan?" the voice spoke as it approached the locker right next to Ethan.

"Not much Benny…but can I ask you something?" Ethan asked, looking up from his current task.

"Ask away buddy." Benny responded, leaning against the locker.

"Have you noticed how quiet Whitechapel's been since we returned The Lucifractor to the Vampire Council?" Ethan asked, lowering his voice.

Benny laughed a little as he looked at his friend, "Dude relax. Maybe the silence is a good thing. Besides we deserve a break from all the attacks, don't you think?"

Ethan looked around before a grin came across his face, "Yeah…you make a good point."

"Besides…who's the hot chick with your girlfriend and do you think she's single?" Benny grinned, staring off into space.

"From the buff dude beside her, I would say no." Ethan tried to assure his friend.

"Well…we should go introduced ourselves." Benny grinned, making his way over to the trio.

"Benny wait!" Ethan exclaimed closing his locker, trying to catch up to Benny.

As Benny and Ethan approached the trio, another one of Ethan's close friends appeared next to the duo.

"Wassup!" the third person greeted in excitement.

Benny looked up, slightly aggravated, "Rory! What have I told you about sneaking up on us like that!"

Rory, the vampire of the group, turned to look at Benny and sighed, "Sorry…I kind of stopped for a morning snack and lost track of time." He turned his head and soon he was staring at the same girl Benny had laid eyes on. "Who's the smoking hot babe in the red jacket?"

"Eyes off Rory. I saw her first!" Benny scolded, turning to the vampire.

Ethan sighed, listening to the argument, before a voice interrupted them.

"Hey Ethan! I want you to meet someone." The voice called out.

Ethan grinned as he left the two boys arguing and walked over to his girlfriend, Sarah. He reached over and hugged her before the two shared a small kiss and a smile to come.

"Come on guys! Could you two at least do that somewhere else?" Benny suggested, merely grossed out.

Sarah laughed before she turned to the male and female behind her. "Ethan. Benny. Rory. I want you guys to meet my cousin, Nila, and her boyfriend, Sam. They're new to Whitechapel and I think you all would get along really well."

Before any of the three boys could say anything, the last and final member of the group approached the group with her arms folded.

"Sorry I'm late Sarah. My perfect morning snack took a while to find…" Her words trailed off as she looked up at Sam, a huge grin on her face. "Well hello handsome, I'm Erica and you are- "

"Taken." The female, known as Nila, answered, taking a tight grip on her boyfriend's arm.

Erica snarled and bared her fangs. "Unless you want to become my mid-morning snack, I suggest you watch it!" Erica threatened.

Nila laughed, baring her fangs as her eyes turned bright yellow. "Trust me…you're not as scary as your taste of fashion."

Erica gasped and angrily stormed away, ignoring Sarah's pleas and calls.

"We are so sorry about her. She has a unique way with people." Ethan apologized.

"Why don't we all meet up later for coffee or ice cream later?" Sarah suggested.

Sarah looked around as everyone nodded before Sarah walks away, going to find Erica.

* * *

"Erica! Wait up!" Sarah called. Finally, Erica stopped and turned to look at her best friend.

"I can't believe she found the nerve to insult me! A fledgling insulted me!" Erica ranted, pacing lightly.

As Sarah went to apologize, another statement shifted her attention. "Wait…how did you know she was a fledgling?"

"Fledgling is written all over her. Honestly Sarah if she didn't want anyone to find out, she should do a better job of hiding it." Erica shrugged, turning to look at Sarah.

"Listen, all of us are going to meet up later to meet and I really want you there." Sarah refocused.

"Not if that girl is going to be there." Erica quickly rejected.

"Please? Do it for me Erica." Sarah pleaded, looking at Erica.

Erica groaned loudly as she turned to look at Sarah. "Fine…but if she says anything out of the way, I won't hesitate to show her not to mess with me."

As Erica stormed away, Sarah released a breath of relief before turning the other direction, heading to class.

* * *

After a long day of boring class and off-topic conversations, the group found themselves at Lotta Latte, enjoying a few cups of coffee.

"So Nila, tell us more about yourself." Benny swooned, his crush for her overwhelming.

"Well…I'm a vampire but I'm a fledgling. I really don't want human blood unless it tastes right." Nila explained, sipping her coffee.

"Do you like it in Whitechapel so far?" Rory asked, awed by her beauty.

"So far, Whitechapel isn't as bad as everyone says. There are some interesting people here, but you know, I'll get used to you." She responded, obviously referring to Erica.

"Why did you move to Whitechapel anyways?" Ethan asked, slightly confused with her decision.

"Where we moved from, people like us were hunted and forced to hide in the shadows. We were tired of hiding so we left and came here." Nila explained, scratching her head a little.

"Why did he move? He looks human." Erica questioned, cracking her neck.

"I may look human, but I am a spellmaster." Sam responded, turning his head when he hears a gasp come from the other side of the table.

"No way! Dude…I'm a spellmaster, too!" Benny revealed, excitement in his voice.

"That's really cool man! Maybe we can get together sometime?" Sam suggested, receiving a quick nod from Benny.

"Okay so I know Sarah's a vampire, Rory's a vampire, Erica's a vampire, and Benny's a spellmaster…but what are you?" Nila interrogated, pointing to Ethan.

"I'm a seer. I can see visions and stuff of that nature." Ethan responded.

"You are very unique Ethan…" Nila complimented, sipping her coffee again.

"Thanks…I get that a lot." Ethan replied, looking down.

Nila stood up with a sigh of relief. "Well I'm tired of sitting here…let's hit up the new store that opened last night."

Nila turned and headed to the door as Sam followed. As soon as the two made it outside, Ethan immediately spoke. "Something is off about those two. I can feel it and it's not a good feeling coming from them"

"For once I agree with the nerd." Erica spoke, sitting back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest.

"Guys relax. I know she may seem mean, but she is really sweet once you get to know her." Sarah countered. "Come on guys…everything will be fine."

Sarah stood up from the table, going outside to meet up with her cousin. Erica, Rory, Benny, and Ethan exchanged looks before finally leaving the table.

* * *

"Sarah? How does this top look on me?" Erica asked, holding a blood red tank top over her actual clothes.

"You've asked me this based off the past five shirts." Sarah reminded her friend, causing her to think.

"Actually…you're right. I'm just going to get them all." Erica smiled, placing the shirts in Rory's arms.

Ethan and Benny decided to look around. Ethan's mind soon wondered off and before he knew it, he had already bumped into Nila, who was on the ground.

"I am so sorry." Ethan apologized, offering her his hand. As Nila grabbed his hand, Ethan gasped, seeing yet another famous vision.

* * *

Ethan's Vision

 _Random clothes, similar to those seen in the store, are shown in his vision with an ominous dark glow. Soon souls are seen floating around in Whitechapel, which is now darkened and Nila is seen laughing darkly, her fangs on display._

* * *

Normal POV

Ethan slowly came back to, his breathing slight hard.

"Are you going to help me up or what?" Nila scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Ethan quickly nodded and pulled Nila up off the ground. He soon released her hand, backing up, going to find Benny.

"Benny!' Ethan called softly, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

Benny turned to look at him, a scarf wrapped around his head. "Dude how cool does this look?" Benny looked at Ethan, noticing the distress on his face. "Alright…what's going on."

"I just had a vision and my feeling was right. Something about that girl is off and I'm going to find out what it is…" Ethan declared.

"Just as I thought a break was coming." Benny groaned.

"Hey guys. Today has been great and all but me and Sam have a few other things to do. Will we see you guys tomorrow?" Nila asked, walking over to the group.

"Sure. See you guys later." Sarah smiled, hugging her cousin.

* * *

As soon as Nila and Sam made it outside, Nila turned and looked at him. "Do you have that brainwave trick ready?"

"Always prepared. I think Ethan is on to us..." Sam assumed, crossing his arms.

"I know…we will distract him later and by the time the spell wears off, we will have complete control over Whitechapel." Nila exclaimed, an evil chuckle to follow. "Come on…we have a few deliveries to make."

* * *

Back inside the store, Ethan walked over to Sarah. "Sarah…can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Sarah agreed, walking to a quiet area with Ethan. "What's wrong?"

"I think your cousin is evil. Look, I had a vision. Whitechapel was taken over by darkness and she has something to do with it." Ethan explained, surprised when Sarah giggled.

"Relax Ethan. Maybe your vision is wrong this time. I trust her, and I think you should too." Sarah insisted, walking back towards Erica.

Ethan sighed lightly as he walked back over to Benny. "Benny. Rory. Come on. We need to find out what's going on with Nila and her boyfriend."

Ethan exited the shop, Benny and Rory following, leaving Erica and Sarah to shop for new outfits.

* * *

Later that evening, Benny and Ethan are siting at Benny's grandma's home.

"I have a bad feeling about this girl. I've never seen her in Whitechapel before and she brings a strong negative vibe with her." Ethan revealed, looking at Benny's grandma.

Benny flipped through his spellbook as his grandma spoke, "I believe you Ethan and where there's a negative vibe, there's dark magic. Did you tell Sarah?"

"I tried, but she completely denied it. She wasn't herself. Sarah would never deny something evil is going on after I have a vision." Ethan explained, rubbing his shoulder.

"Well…you are right about one thing. There is some serious dark magic going on. She must've had her boyfriend out a spell on something that would cause a person, or vampire, to completely forget their true moral. Almost like subliminal mind control." Benny sighed, reading through the pages. "But I can't find any spell that he may have used."

"What were you guys doing when you had the vision?" Benny's grandma inquired, sitting her tea down on the table.

"We were at a sore. The girls were shopping." Rory answered, nearly clueless to what was really going on.

Ethan looked at Benny, nearly shocked. "Benny? Where did you get that scarf?"

"From the store, It's really soft." Benny grinned, rubbing it.

"Let me see that scarf." Benny's grandma held her hand out as Benny placed the scarf in her hands.

Closing her eyes, Benny's grandma tracked the energy of the scarf. "There is definitely some dark magic involved. Since Sarah and Erica could possibly already be under the spell, it's up to you guys to put a stop to it."

"Ok but how do we stop it." Benny asked, looking amongst the three.

"Easy. If we destroy the clothes, then we destroy the spell. Then we can take them down and turn her over to the council." Ethan grinned in determination.

* * *

Rory, Ethan, and Benny made their way inside an abandoned warehouse, tracking the presence of dark magic. The trio stopped when the sounds of laughter filled the room.

"Soon…we will do what Jessie should've did! We will take Whitechapel and make it ours for once and for all!" Nila exclaimed, her fangs on full display.

"Now we take Whitechapel. Tomorrow we take the world!" Sam laughed, flipping through his spellbook. "Are you ready darling?'

"Always…" Nila responded, the two going outside.

Ethan looked at Benny. Benny looked at Rory. Rory looked at the other two. "Wait…what does Jessie have to do with this?" Rory cluelessly asked.

"They could've possibly been apart of Jessie's flock. We can either turn them in or take them out now." Ethan suggested, standing up. Motioning for Benny and Rory to follow him, he moved closer to the window. Benny and Rory followed as Benny searched for a spell.

"I think I found something that should stun them both for a small amount of time." Benny concluded, reading over the spell.

"Well…it's worth a try." Ethan mumbled.

"Sominom Viscarthra Arboth Somnar!" Benny chanted, as a small ray of silver light left his hand.

Sam grinned as he held up his hand, casting a spell of his own. A small ray of back smoke left his hand, disintegrating Benny's.

Nila smirked as she walked over to Sam. "You start the spell and I'll handle them…" Using her superspeed, she appeared in front of the group, fangs on full display. She snarled loudly as she quickly moved behind them.

"I knew something was up with you…" Ethan furiously stated.

Nila laughed as she looked at him. "You're right and soon I will rule all of Whitechapel and final get rid of all humans!"

"Not if Sarah and Erica have anything to say about it." Rory peeped in.

"Sarah and Erica are currently in vampire limbo. While they are wearing the clothes or accessories, Sarah and Erica will be stuck in uncertainty, whether they should save your sorry butts or take part in the new Whitechapel!" Nila explained.

"Benny…you go find Sarah and Erica and find a way to reverse the spell on the clothes. Rory and I will take her and her boyfriend." Ethan whispered. Soon Benny nodded and ran off. Rory bared his fangs as he and Nila became entangled in a supernatural fight. Ethan ran outside as he stood nearly a foot away from the dark spellmaster.

"Hey! Ethan called out. Sam turned around, his eyes fully electric purple.

"You and your girlfriend are done for!" Ethan yelled out, breathing hard.

"That's what you think." With that, Sam finished chanting the spell as a large ring of dark energy spread throughout the town.

Ethan gasped before he backed away, hearing vampire hisses and snarls, not knowing whether to be relieved or scared. Ethan soon saw Benny run over, out the corner of his eye. "I've got him. You go help Sarah and Erica."

"Where's Rory?" Ethan soon inquired, curious.

"She's stronger than he thought." Benny stated, receiving a nod from Ethan. Ethan quickly jogged back inside to see Nila, Sarah, and Erica in yet another supernatural brawl. Before Ethan could catch a good grasp of the situation, Erica grabbed Nila by her shoulders and threw her into a group of stacked boxed nearby. "That's what happens when you insult me then trance me!" Erica forcefully stated.

"Now where's the spellmaster?" Sarah asked, her fangs on display, anger radiating off her.

"Outside. He's already casted the spell. Benny is looking for a reversal and trying to keep him at rest." Ethan explained.

"We will handle him while Benny finds the spell. You just make sure she doesn't go anywhere." Sarah stated, before she and Erica headed outside.

Ethan slowly approached the boxes, placing his foot on Nila's chest, pointing the water gun at her.

Nila looked up a grin on her face but soon took a deep breath. "What's that smell? It's sweet."

"I don't know…but your days in Whitechapel are numbered." Ethan smartly remarked.

"Are you sure about that?" Nila smirked, her eyes bright yellow.

Ethan scoffed and looked at her. "I'm definitely sure about that. Once we put an end to your like game, your going to be turned into the vampire council and they will deal with you."

Soon the warehouse door opened as Sarah and Erica dragged in the now unconscious spell master as Benny walked in.

"Good news…the spell is broken. Bad news…anyone who is still wearing the clothing is going to be in limbo until they remove it or until I find a spell breaker." Benny relayed, flipping through the pages of the spellbook.

"Looks like your little plan is out of season." Sarah remarked.

"Now…we turn her and the hot traitor here over to the council and move on with our live" Erica suggested.

"Sarah…cousin…would you really turn me over to the council? We are blood family after all." Nila darkly pleaded.

"No, I wouldn't because we are family, but you tried to take over Whitechapel and take me and my friends out of the picture. Family or not…I'm turning you in…" Sarah concluded.

* * *

The next day at Whitechapel High, Benny and Ethan are standing at their locker talking when Sarah, Erica, and Rory approached them.

"Hey guys." Ethan greeted. "What did the council do to those two?"

"I don't know. Anastasia dismissed us before we could find out, but they were not happy." Erica responded. "Well…I'm off to find my mid-morning snack. Catch you later Sarah."

Sarah sighed and watched as her friend left before turning to Ethan. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. You were right this whole time."

"It's fine Sarah. I mean you had the right to, she is your cousin." Ethan shrugged.

"I know but even I didn't expect her to be evil." Sarah sighed.

"It alright but I have a feeling this won't be our last time seeing her." Ethan groaned softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

In the Vampire Council's dungeon, Nila sat across the room from Sam, her foot beating the floor. "We were so close!" Nila exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down baby girl. We will take back what was ours. We just need a new plan." Sam tried to reassure her.

"Next time, they won't know what hit them…" Nila snarled deviously, walking over to the cell door.

Turning to her boyfriend, who was looking in his spellbook, they shared a devious smirk, planning out their next plan to take back Whitechapel.


End file.
